Child Born from the Wind
by Konsu
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go my first Naruto story that is directly connected to my story **_**'Usagi the Demon Slayer'**_**. So if your fan of the story, then you should read this as well. Well I hope you all enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own **_**Naruto**_** or **_**InuYasha**_** or anything that come from said series.**

**

* * *

****Chunin Final Exams **

The proctor for the final exams frowned in annoyance as he counted once again over the genin who were supposed to be taking the final exam. He counted up six participants and there were supposed to be eight taking the final exam. There were nine, but the sound guy got killed during the month of intermission. The proctor shifted the senbon in his mouth slightly as he stared at the six genin who were doing their own thing at the moment.

Lying on the ground staring up at the clouds was Nara Shikamaru. Rumor has it that he's a closet genius and a brilliant strategic, but Genma wasn't really sure. Next to him with his hands in his pockets and his high collar grey coat was Aburame Shino. Shino from the Aburame clan is like all Aburame, quiet and always serious. Off to the side to them was Hyuga Neji who busy glaring at the wall with his arms cross. Genma didn't know too much about him other than that he was from the branch house of the Hyuga clan and that he was a prodigy. A little ways away from the Konoha genin were the team from Suna. Then there was Temari the only kunoichi to make it the finals and the only kunoichi on the team from Suna. She had a large battle fan strapped to her back and appeared to be a wind user. She appeared to look very irritated with how long they were waiting and Genma couldn't help but agree with her even though she didn't say anything. Next to her was a boy with face paint on with a puppet strapped to his back wrapped in white bandages. He also looked very irritated and once again, Genma couldn't blame him. Next to him was Subaku no Gaara, who had a gourd strapped to his back. He had an impassive face on and ignored everything around him as if he didn't care. Genma didn't get the kid but he knew something wasn't right about him. He shook his head and told them to line up so he could announce the first match.

"The first match is Hyuga Neji vs. Uzumaki Naruto. Would the rest of you go up the competitors waiting area," Genma said in a loud voice. The others silently walked up to the waiting area, only leaving Genma and Neji out on the field. Genma sighed to himself and started calling out for Naruto.

"Would Uzumaki Naruto please report to the arena," He looked over to Neji, whom was smirking to himself while thinking how the loser knew fate had declared him the winner and decided to forfeit.

**

* * *

****In the Stands**

"Where the hell is Naruto?" Haruno Sakura shouted as she looked all over the arena for her blond teammate. Yamanaka Ino stared at her friend for a minute before adding her own opinion.

"He probably ran away, because he knew that he couldn't beat Neji," she said with a shrug and turned away from Sakura who was glaring at her friend.

"No way, Naruto wouldn't run away from a fight,"

"Maybe but he still couldn't beat Neji,"

"Why do you keep saying that you damn Pig?"

"'Cause Forehead, there's no way Naruto could beat last years rookie,"

"You don't know what you're talking about Ino. Naruto's become stronger since we first became genin," Ino figuring that she wasn't going to get through to her friend decides to shift the conversation.

"Still I know Naruto could never beat Sasuke-kun,"

"Of course Sasuke-kun is the best...wait why haven't Sasuke-kun arrived yet?" Sakura asked and before she could say anything else about it she heard the proctor say 'last call for Uzumaki Naruto' and that's when everyone in the arena felt a massive wind pass through the area. She had to shield her eyes along with everyone else because the winds were so fierce. When the wind died down everyone was able to open their eyes again and when they did they saw a figure standing in the center of the arena.

**

* * *

****Arena**

The person who appeared from the wind had spiky blond hair with black highlights in them. His forehead protector was on a black cloth and it was wrapped around his neck so his hair went down to his shoulders. His eyes were a ruby red and held a deep inner fire within them. He wore a black long sleeve Chinese dress shirt with orange lining on them. He wore slightly baggy jounin black pants with black ninja sandals on. His kunai holster was strapped to his right leg along with another holster holding two fans. On his pack was a sword. The sword was in a black sheath and the hilt to the sword was shaped like a fox's tail and the guard was red with a black fox on it. The strangest thing about him though was the white feather he held between his fingers as he got up from his crouch. He stood up and turned his ruby red eyes onto to Neji's pale white eyes.

"Who are you?" Genma demanded taking the senbon out of his mouth and placing it in his hand preparing to strike down the boy in front of him. The boy turned his head slightly and gave Genma an annoyed look.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he said as he placed the feather in his kunai holster. Neji gave Naruto a look of disbelief and so did many others.

**

* * *

****The Stands**

"That can't be Naruto. That guy down there is hot," Ino shouted in disbelief at the guy who claimed to be Naruto.

"Yeah there's no way that's Naruto," Sakura said with a blush on her cheeks as she stared at his ruby red eyes. "Besides Naruto has blue eyes not red," she explained but she does remember his eyes going red in the Forest of Death. His eyes back then looked feral and the eyes that she was staring at weren't. Next to them was Choji who stopped eating his bags of chips to stare at Naruto for a few seconds before eating again but at a much fast pace. A little ways down from them were Hyuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba with his dog Akamaru on his head staring at Naruto with wide eyes. Hinata had a blush on her cheeks and turned to face Kiba who looked like the world was about to end.

"Kiba-kun is that really Naruto?" she asked with out her stutter and her blush died down a little. Kiba and Akamaru both sniffed the air a few times before turning to Hinata and nodding his head.

"That's Naruto alright, there's no mistaking that scent. He has the faint scent of fox and a very strong scent of ramen with a new scent I can't identify," he said with a small smirk on his face. The two chunin next to him and Hinata who heard him said nothing still believing that no matter what change the boy went through he wasn't going to beat a Hyuga. Hinata blushed furiously and almost fainted when she caught Naruto turning his eyes onto her and winked at her. A little way above them were Hyuga Hiashi and Hyuga Hanabi, whom were both staring at Naruto in silent awe though the former hit it a lot better than the latter. Hiashi stared at Naruto in hidden wonder and curiosity, while Hanabi stared at him with a slight blush on her cheeks when she saw his abnormal colored eyes.

"Father, can you tell me who the boy is with the red eyes?" Hanabi asked quietly as she continued to stare at Naruto

"Uzumaki Naruto or it should be. He would be easily recognizable if his birthmarks were still on his face but his blonde hair gives him away pretty easily," he said calmly and Hanabi just stared at him in wonder before turning her eyes back to the arena. A little bit away from the Hyuga Head was Tenten who was staring at Naruto with her eye twitching a little.

"I don't care who he is...but how dare he still my style," she said with her eye dangerously twitching before she saw the sword strapped to his back. "I wonder if he knows how to use that sword," she muttered to herself. Up to where the participants were things were a little hectic.

The moment Naruto arrived Gaara's demon has been restless and demanding that Gaara killed him immediately. Gaara slowly began to shake and his siblings were slowly backing away from him. Temari stared at him a little and thought nothing of him other than the fact that he had two small fans strapped to his leg, a sword strapped to his back, and seemed to make Gaara's demon restless. Oh and that he seem to make her blush when she saw his ruby red eyes which were previously blue. Then she looked at him in silent curiosity because the whirlwind he appeared out of. She could tell that he was a wind user like she was but he seem to have a stronger connection to it then herself. Kunkuro just rolled his eyes and said 'show off' and continued to stare at the arena. Shikamaru eyes widen slightly before muttering about 'troublesome blondes' and lean over the rail slightly. Shino remained silent and his eyebrows were raised slightly over his glasses.

**

* * *

****With the Hokage**

The Hokage was staring down at Naruto with a small smile on his old aged face. He knew exactly why Naruto looked liked he did and there was only one person who could of made it happen. That's when there was a poof and a cloud of smoke appeared right next to Sarutobi. When the smoke cleared it showed a man with long spiky white hair with black eyes. He was dress in a red vest over a green kimono over a fish net shirt and pants with red samurai type sandals on. He had an odd forehead protector on with the kanji oil written on it. He smirked over to his sensei who stared at him oddly before shaking his head and speaking to him.

"Jiraiya it's good to see you again," Sandaime said smiling.

"I could say the same to you Sensei," he said also smiling. What neither of them notices was that the Kazekage was scowling under his face mask after seeing Jiraiya arrive.

"So what brings you hear Jiraiya?" Sarutobi asked but he already knew the reason.

"To watch my apprentice fight of course," Jiraiya replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sarutobi nodded his head at him and turned to look at the fight.

_'This will make things much more complicated,'_ The Kazekage thought silently to himself, who was really Orochimaru, Sarutobi's other student.

**

* * *

****Arena**

One of the jounin that was guarding the Hokage used Shunshin and appeared next to the proctor. He then whispered something in his ear, before using Shunshin again to go back to the Hokage. Genma nodded his head before addressing the crowd and the two fighters.

"First Match Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuga Neji...Hajime," Genma said as he jumped away from them. Neji and Naruto both glared at each other before a smirk made its way on Neji's face.

"It looks like you want to say something," Naruto stared at him for a few seconds before calmly taking out one of his fans and pointing it at Neji.

"I already told you...," he started as another fierce wind went through the arena. "For Hinata...I vow to win," he finished as he put his hands in a single seal and called out the name of his jutsu.

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **he shouted across the arena and five clones appeared in a cloud of smoke surrounding the Hyuga. Neji's eyes widen slightly before a smirk appeared on his face as all five clones charged him. He dodged the first strike aimed at his jaw and countered with a palm strike to the clone's chest making it dispel. With his Byakugan activated he saw two clones charging him from behind and one of the clones tried to kick him in the head, but he swiftly turned around and grabbed it by its leg then threw it at the clone behind it. He saw the last two clones charging him with more speed then the last three, but like before he ended their existence quickly with two well placed palm strikes to their chest. He turned to face Naruto with an arrogant smirk appearing on his face before it dropped seeing Naruto's smirk on his face.

**

* * *

**

**The Stands**

"Why is that idiot smiling like that? Neji just destroyed his bunshin like they were nothing," Kiba said irked at Naruto's smirking form. He was about to continue on when he heard the two chunin talking to each other and decided to listen to them.

"Kage Bunshin? That's a jounin level jutsu," Kotetsu said as he stared at Naruto with a shock expression.

"Not only that, but he used them effetely by having them go in first while he stayed back as he analyzed how the Hyuga fought. But what's strange to me is how smart that was. From what I heard he was a loud idiot who always went in head first without thinking," Izumo said with small frown.

"I don't know, but the change is for the better," Kotetsu said with a small smile.

"Yes it is and he has chunin knowledge, but it's still too early to make a decision on him," Izumo replied with a small smile also appearing on his face. Kiba and Hinata were shocked at what they heard the two chunin was saying.

_'It seems like the dead last may end up becoming chunin. Looks like Akamaru and I are going to have to step up our training,'_ Kiba thought with a feral smirk on his face.

_'I know you can do it Naruto-kun. Show everyone how strong you really are,'_ Hinata thought as she began coughing.

**

* * *

****Down in the Arena**

Naruto smirk grew as he made ten more Kage Bunshin. Five charged at the smirking Neji while five stood back and gain some distance from the Hyuga along with the real Naruto. The six Naruto's each flicked their wrist and their fan's open up showing a white fox on the black paper of the fan. He held the black stone slats in his hands and raised the fan in the air. With his Byakugan still activated, Neji saw Naruto and his clones gathering a strange white chakra into their fans. He quickly destroyed the clones and was preparing himself for the attack that was sure to come.

**

* * *

**

**Competitors Box**

"What does he plan on doing with such small fans," Temari said with a frown and was shocked with what she saw him do, along with everyone else in the stadium.

**

* * *

**

**Arena**

**"Fujin no Mai,"** all six Naruto's shouted as he flings multiple crescent-shaped wind blades towards Neji, whose eyes widen and did the only thing he could think of to get out of his predicament, while cursing the blonde mentally.

**"Hakkesho Kaiten,"** Neji shouted as he began spinning in place rapidly as a blue chakra dome covered him deflecting the wind blades as they came in contact with his chakra dome.

**

* * *

**

**In the Stands**

"Father is that?" Hanabi asked as she watched Neji use the Kaiten on Naruto's wind blades. Hiashi said nothing but watched the fight with an impassive face.

_'Such talent is wasted on the branch house,'_ he thought with a frown.

**

* * *

**

**Arena**

Neji slowly stopped spinning and was heavily breathing by the time he finally stopped.

_'I used a lot of chakra keeping up that Kaiten for so long,'_ he thought as he saw Naruto approaching him with his fan in position to strike him down. Neji then smirked as he saw that Naruto was in perfect range for his next attack.

"What's with the smirk Neji, your about to lose," Naruto said as he was about to strike down Neji when he saw him get into a weird stance. He then heard a few gasp in the crowd from the crowd.

"You're within range of my Hakke," he said shocking the Hyuga's in the crowd. **"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho,"** Neji shouted as he suddenly appeared in front of Naruto and started striking him with his jutsu.

"2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms," he shouted as Naruto was struck sixty-four times by Neji's jutsu sealing his chakra points in the process.

"Procter its over he won't be able to get back up after that. Like I said before, a dead last will always be a dead last," Neji said as he slowly turned his back on the fallen Naruto and walked away. He soon stopped when he saw Naruto slowly getting back to his feet. But what shocked him was that Naruto's appearance had changed back to normal. His once ruby red eyes were now cerulean blue and his hair was its normal shade of blonde again, his whisker marks had also returned.

"Your not running away now...right?" Naruto said chuckling a little.

"How are you standing up? I sealed your chakra, you shouldn't be moving," Neji sneered as he turned to fully face Naruto again unconsciously activating his doujutsu.

"Before I answer your question, why are you such a narrow minded ass?" Naruto growled as he struggled to keep standing. Ignoring Naruto's ass comment he explained what happened to him and his father. He explained how being in the branch house of the Hyuga Clan you received curse marks. That the reasons for the curse seal was to seal the Byakugan of the user should they die and the second to be controlled by the main branch. He then explained how a Kumo shinobi attempted to kidnap Hinata when she was four and her father Hiashi killed the man. The man that he killed was the same man, who had signed the peace treaty with Konoha earlier that day. He then explained how Kumo wanted the head of the Hyuga clan's body to repent for what they had done to their shinobi. But instead of him going they sent his father, Hiashi's twin instead of him. This is why he hates the main branch and why it was fate that his father had died and it was fate that chose him as his opponent for the finals.

"And that's why it is your fate to lose to me," he finished after he had showed Naruto his curse mark on his forehead. He said as he rushed at Naruto and gave him a palm strike filled with chakra to his chest sending him back a few yards away from him.

"Procter now it's over...told you couldn't win dead last," Neji said as he began walking away again, but once again to the astonishment to the crown and him, Naruto got back to his feet.

"Don't run away," Naruto said panting while holding his chest in pain, but it slowly began to heal as he focused on his 'special' chakra. "I told you that I will win for Hinata," he said causing said girl to blush a fierce red. "And I never go back on my word...because that's my nindo," he said shocking Neji slightly.

"I've heard those words before," Neji said with a smirk.

"There's no way I'm going to lose to a guy, who blames everything on fate,"

"Don't lecture me, you know nothing about what's it like to carry a seal you can't remove," Neji shouted losing his cool for a moment. When he said that, a ghost of a smile appeared on Naruto's face.

"No, I know about it all to well," Naruto said as he brought his hands up into a strange seal. "So what about it," Naruto said as he began focusing on the seal.

"It's useless,"

"I'll show you useless," Naruto shouted as white chakra energy shot out from Naruto's body and slowly surrounded him. Neji had his Byakugan activated staring at the energy covering Naruto's body.

_'That's not Chakra. What is it?'_ Neji thought panic as he saw the energy slowly died down and once again Naruto went through a transformation. Now his hair was completely black and fell down over his face and his bangs were covering his dark ruby red eyes. His ears became pointer and his face had lost all of its baby fat. His injuries healed up completely to Neji's and the crowd's amazement. His hands changed into claws and he was currently opening and closing them while staring Neji in the eye.

"Allow me to show you...why fate is wrong," Naruto said in a complete calm voice. He then put his hands in a familiar seal and called out his trademark jutsu once again.

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,"** when he finished his jutsu ten bunshin appeared into existence in a cloud of smoke and before Neji could tell Naruto that the same trick wouldn't work twice he felt a strong wind pass through the arena, which made him cover his eyes. When Neji covered his eyes, Naruto made one more bunshin and pulled out his feather and flew into the air high above the arena. The only people who saw this was the Sandaime, Jiraiya, the fake Kazekage, and some of the jounin in the stadium. Once the wind died down, all eleven bunshin charged Neji. Four bunshin brought out their fans and in unison while charging called out the name of their attack.

**"Fujin no Mai,"** Neji easily countered with a Kaiten, deflecting the attack into the five other bunshin dispelling them. When he stopped spinning he saw the remaining bunshin attacking him. He ducked under a kick and sent a palm strike to the bunshin's jaw dispelling it. He jumped over a leg sweep and kicks two clones in their faces dispelling them. He then rushed the last bunshin that he thought was the real one and gave it a palm hit filled with chakra to its chest. He was surprised to see it explode in a cloud of smoke. He looked around the arena trying to find his opponent and couldn't sense nor see him anywhere.

**

* * *

**

**In the Stands**

"Where did Naruto go?" Ino said also looking around for the knucklehead ninja.

"I don't know. It's like he simply vanished," Sakura said as she too tried to find her teammate. That's when she saw a form falling from the sky. "Ino look," Sakura shouted as she pointed up in the sky. Everyone who heard her shout and saw her point up was surprised at what they were seeing.

**

* * *

**

**Arena**

Naruto had watched as Neji had destroyed his Kage Bunshin. He had quickly changed his feather into its smaller form and brought out both of his fans. He open them both up and put them like a cross as he failed down towards the arena where the unexpected Neji waited. He then shouted out the name of his attack having everybody turn their attention to his position including Neji who's eyes had widen to slightly in fear.

**"Kamikaze no Mai,"** he shouted as he uncrossed his fans sending a huge wave wind onto Neji's frozen form. The pressure he was felling coming from the attack was too much for him and he felt like all the air was leaving his lungs. Then he was covered in a mini typhoon that lifted him off the ground and he was being spun around rapidly in the vortex while getting various cuts all over his body. His screams filled the arena scaring everyone who wasn't an experience shinobi senseless. His screams were filled with so much anguish that it even made Gaara flinch slightly. Luckily for him Naruto stopped his attack and landed on the ground in a crouch while Neji's body fell from high in the air. Naruto knew that he would die if he didn't do anything so he once again brought out his feather and enlarged it. He quickly intercepted Neji's body before he hit the ground saving his life. Neji was on the brink of unconsciousness as Naruto whispered some words to him, before he passed out.

"Neji if you're having problems with the Hyuga, then I'll change it for you when I become Hokage. Now stop being all hung up on fate Neji. Did you know that I failed the genin exams three times and they made my worst jutsu the final part of the exams every time? Do you know what that jutsu was?" Naruto asked softly but was heard by everyone as if his voice was being amplified by the wind. He knew Neji couldn't answer so he answered for him. "It was the Bunshin no Jutsu, my worst skill," he said making Neji's eyes go wide. "So don't give me that crap about fate...do something about it. I know you can do it because your not a dead last like me," he finished as he was covered in a bright light and his appearance went back to normal. They reached the ground a few seconds later and Genma rushed over to them. He checked on Neji and saw that he was unable to move and looked over at Naruto who was panting slightly.

"Shousha, Uzumaki Naruto," Genma said with a smirk on his face. The crowd was silent for a few seconds before erupting into cheers. Naruto smiled a foxy smile and start jumping around surprising most people as he slipped back into his normal personality.

**

* * *

**

**In the Stands**

"The Uzumaki boy put up a good fight. He used his Kage Bunshin effetely, made the Hyuga reveal his trump card early in the fight, never gave up and defeated someone that should have been impossible to beat," Kotetsu said with a smile.

"Yes he's definitely chunin material," Izumo said as he nodded to the Hokage. The Hokage also nodded back and told his Jiraiya that Naruto would be made chunin. The rookie nine who were there and Gaara's Team were amazed at Naruto's skill and victory. Said boy had just made his way up to the waiting area and sat against the wall ignoring everyone around him.

"Next match Kunkuro vs. Aburame Shino please come down," Genma called out from the arena. Shino was about to walk down when his opponent said something that made him stop in his tracks.

"I forfeit," Kunkuro called out. Shino said nothing, but on the inside he was seething not having the chance to prove himself to the examiners.

"Shousha, Aburame Shino by forfeit," "Now will Temari and Shikamaru come down for their match," Genma said shifting the senbon in his mouth slightly. Temari jumped down into the arena riding on her fan. Naruto open his eye slightly when he felt the wind shift slightly. He smiled slightly at the Suna's girl style.

'_Found my first potential mate,'_ Naruto thought mentally with a smirk. He then turns his attention towards Shikamaru who was contemplating on forfeiting out loud to himself. So Naruto decided to help him make his decision. He took in some air into his mouth before blowing it towards Shikamaru's unexpected form. He flew off the edge of the railing he was leaning on and landed a few feet from Temari who was staring at his motionless form with a sweat drop. Naruto smiled at his handy work before going into a blissful sleep.

**

* * *

**_**'A Child Born from the Wind'**_**. This story takes place four years before the start of **_**'Usagi the Demon Slayer'. **_**Like I had mention before this series which I am now calling the**_** 'Demon Lord Series' is **_**going to be split into three stories before they all end up combining together. To give you a little bit of information in what the series is going to be about and I will give you a little warning. It will be all in one sentence. It's about Demon Lords fighting for the right to be the King or Queen of Makai. See a very simple explanation on what the series is going to be about. Though I will rename what the stories will be called and who will be the main focus of the story.**

**Usagi the Demon Slayer – Usagi – **_**Sailor Moon **_**(4 Chapters Up)**

**Child Born from the Wind – Naruto – **_**Naruto **_**(1 Chapter Up)**

**Birth of a Demon Lord – Kagura – **_**InuYasha **_**(Coming Soon)**

**Demon Lord of Fire – Mai – **_**Mai Otome **_**(Coming Soon)**

**There may be more stories entering the series, but for now these three will be the start of it. Now since that is over with…its time for the pairings. As you may or may not already know Naruto has a 'unique' power. So he will be with many different girls quote the 'Found my first potential mate' line. Naruto will be paired with eleven different girls. Five of them will be human. Three will be demons. The last three will be half demons. One of the half demons will be in Naruto and her name is…Tayuya one of my favorite characters of all time, while the other…I'm not saying it would ruin everything. The last half demon will be from Makai. Two of the humans will be from the Naruto story and the other two from the Sailor Moon story. The last human had already been chosen and she's from Naruto. Her name is…Temari. One of the demons will be from the Mai Otome story while the other will be from Makai. Now here is your list of choices from the humans in Naruto who could be paired with Naruto.**

**Ino**

**Hinata**

**Tenten**

**Hanabi (Ten in this story)**

**Kin (Who is still alive)**

**Now I know some of you may be wondering, why is Naruto going to be with so many different types of women? That is something that will be revealed next chapter, along with how Naruto got his new abilities. So let me know how you like the story and what you think of it. But let me tell you the timeline for each story. But since **_**'Usagi the Demon Lord'**_** was my first story I will tell the timeline…well I don't know how to explain it. But I'm sure everyone is smart enough to figure this out.**

**Child Born from the Wind – Four years before 'Usagi the Demon Slayer'**

**Demon Lord of Fire – Ten years before 'UtDS'**

**Birth of a Demon Lord – Twenty Years before 'UtDS'**

**Translations**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Shadow Clone Skill**

**Fujin no Mai – Dance of the Wind**

**Hakkesho Kaiten – Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin**

**Hakke Rokujuyon Sho – Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms**

**Kamikaze no Mai – Dance of the Divine Wind**

**So once again let me know how you feel about the story, so remember to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_** or **_**InuYasha**_** or anything related to either series in general.**

* * *

Naruto awakens with a jolt, feeling a sharp pain go through his side. Cracking open his eyes, Naruto glare at Shikamaru in annoyance.

"Why did you kick me you annoying bastard?" Naruto asks calmly, wanting to scream at the smirking Nara at the top of his lungs, but kept his emotions in check, barely.

"Sasuke's here, and he's been fighting Gaara for the past five minutes," Shikamaru said walking back over to the railing. Naruto sits up and makes his way to the railing as well to watch his rival fight.

"Did you win?" Naruto asks suddenly.

"Nope, it was too troublesome to deal with, so I quit," Shikamaru answers shrugging.

"Must've been fighting for quite some time then?" Naruto said, ignoring the quitting part, his natural instincts wanting to hit the lazy bum over the head with his fist.

"You can say that,"

Naruto shakes his head and watches Sasuke battle off Gaara, using Lee's taijutsu style.

'_My first thought is, Sasuke's a bastard for stealing Lee's technique. But logic says, if he hadn't he'd be dead. Another part says, that the Uchiha are really gifted people, it's literally impossible to copy someone's speed with the sharingan, so that's all natural talent. But the taijutsu isn't and there's no way, he'll beat Gaara with just taijutsu, I wonder what Kakashi taught the guy?'_

Naruto watches Sasuke scale up a wall, seeing that he couldn't penetrate Gaara's sand dome.

'_What is he planning?'_

Naruto's question was answered, when he saw Sasuke flashing through some seals and gripping his right wrist. Lightning forms on his arm, with the lightning crackling loudly, which then changes into many birds chirping, as he rushes Gaara from the wall, his body shooting towards Gaara at high speeds, the moment his feet touched the ground.

'_I have to admit, that's pretty cool,'_ Naruto thought, while he knew if he was like before, he would be jealous and really impressed.

The chidori, as Naruto now knew what it was called the moment he shouted his attack, when he reached the dome, pierced through Gaara's shield, and right into his shoulder.

"MY BLOOD, THIS IS MY BLOOD!"

Naruto's, along with almost everyone else in the stadium watches a strange arm shoot out of the dome, nearly grabbing Sasuke, if the Uchiha hadn't moved in time.

'_That is the Sand Demon's power, but he's insane, the demon wants to be loose, that much I can tell from the meeting with him yesterday, his actions during the second round, and now,'_

Naruto's narrows his eyes, feeling something screwing with his senses. Eyes slowly dropping, Naruto accidently bites his lip, and his eyes snaps open.

"I bit my lip," he groans wiping the blood from his lips and turns hearing explosions going through the area.

"Shikamaru, I think we're," Naruto sweatdrops watching Shikamaru pretend to sleep and kicks him in the stomach, 'waking' him.

"Dammit Naruto,"

"Payback, now c'mon,"

Naruto grabs Shikamaru and uses shunshin to appear next to Kakashi. Dropping Shikamaru on the ground, Naruto whips out his fan and swings it, releasing a blast of wind at the many kunai thrown at him, repelling them back to the throwers, injuring and or killing them.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, you are to go and retrieve Sasuke. He chased after Gaara and his teammates, this is an A-Class mission, here, and he will guide you to him,"

Kakashi bites his thumb and flashes through seals, and placed his palm on the back of a sleeping man's back. Summoning circles appear on the man's back, followed by a cloud smoke, blinding the area.

When the smoke cleared, a pub dog stood, wearing a Konoha hita-ate.

"Yo,"

**X**

Naruto glares hard at Gaara, the little partial transformation was giving him more trouble than he would like to admit. Behind him, Sakura was attached to a tree by a sand claw, Sasuke was leaning against a tree on a branch, completely exhausted, Pakkun watched on from the trees with Temari, and Shikamaru decided to stay behind to hold off the pursuing ninja.

'_Shit, this guy is leaving with no choice, I won't allow Sakura or my friends to get hurt,'_

Naruto's eyes slowly turn ruby red, his hair darkens, slowly changing black, and he smirks, showing off his fangs.

"You know Gaara," Naruto starts coldly. "Just because we're alike in more ways than one, just because we share the same fate, it doesn't mean I won't kill you should you try to kill my friends, even if they are assholes most of the time, I will protect them with my life,"

Chakra and demon energy flares around Naruto's body. Blue for his chakra and red for his demon energy, the red overpowering the blue greatly, and Naruto smirks seeing the look of astonishment on Gaara's face, and feeling the stares of Sasuke, Temari, and Pakkun on his back.

"Here I go," Naruto places his hands in a seal, forming his trademark jutsu.

"_**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

Hundreds of Naruto clones filled the forest, stunning everyone, not believing the amount of clones the boy had summon.

'_Is this really…Naruto?'_ Sasuke thought glaring at the blondes in astonishment and not so hidden jealously.

"Sasuke," the Uchiha turns to see one of the Naruto's landing by him. "The boss told me to take you away, he's about to pull of something devastating, and if you're too close, you'll be sucked in the vortex,"

"What?" Sasuke said, staring at the blonde Naruto clone. "What about Sakura?" he questions glaring.

"The others will protect her, now shut up and let's go," the clone grabs him and runs off into the forest.

Sasuke turns his head to see Temari and Pakkun being carried by another Naruto clone, the latter sitting on Naruto's glaring head.

'_How much stronger have you become Naruto?'_

**X**

Naruto and his clones begins to attack Gaara with many punches and kicks. The attacks were so fast, Gaara had no time to defend, nor did his sand. His sand was too slow to keep with the attacks of Naruto.

'_I can't, I absolutely ca not lose to someone like this,'_ Gaara shouts within the deepest regions of his mind.

Deep within his mind, Shukaku stops thrashing around hearing the boy's cries, cries he himself, was not creating. The whirling sandstorm that was furiously eating away at his body was now becoming wilder; the world around him began shaking. Shukaku slowly found himself closing his eyes in sudden exhaustion.

"**What's happening? Everything is becoming….dark,"**

Shukaku suddenly snaps on his eyes, realizing what was happening, his energy was being drained, but how was the question. An incredible rage builds through him, he wasn't going to take this disrespect lying down or chained up, he didn't care, and he was going to have his revenge right now. And the one responsible, the one he believes was responsible, was the brat beating up _his_ container, _his toy_, and he didn't care what he had to do to accomplish this.

But before he could, Shukaku stares through the eyes of Gaara, seeing his enemy and his clones drawing out their fans, building up a large amount of power.

Shukaku grins madly, once this attack is over, he would kill the boy in his exhaustion, even if he had to give his disgusting container his power to accomplish it.

**X**

Gaara slowly stands, the sand covering his body, dropping off in chunks, the idiot, the former blonde, the disgusting blonde who claims to have a monster within him, like he, was glaring at him with his red eyes.

Gritting his teeth, more sand begins to wrap around Gaara, making him resemble a miniature Shukaku. Gaara's eyes narrow, watching Naruto disperse his most of his clones, leaving only nineteen, including himself, making twenty.

"You, **Y**o**u**, **I'm go**ing **to kill…..YOU!**" Gaara shouts, rushing Naruto.

"You wish, now take this, my new jutsu," Naruto shouts, swinging his fans.

The clones mimic him, they to drawing their fans.

"**Shippu Fujin no Mai**,"

As one Naruto and his clones swing their fans and their bodies in a circle motion, a giant gust of wind blasts from the fans, surrounding Gaara in a tornado, a tornado with many blades cutting pass his defense and at his body.

The loud wind drowned out Gaara's painful screams. Blades were cutting deep into his skin, slowly tarring him apart. Bringing up his hands, he covers his face in an attempt of protecting himself from the onslaught of attacks.

'_How can I be losing to someone like him?'_ Gaara shouts in his mind. _'No, I refuse to lose to someone like him,'_

Gaara screams, his body being covered entirely in sand, the hurricane he was in, disperses, revealing Shukaku.

"Well shit, this sucks ass," Naruto said as he stared at the demon. "What's this?" Naruto said, watching Shukaku glow a bright golden-yellow.

A large pulse of power shoots through the area, a power everyone in the village and the surrounding areas felt. Sand whirled around Shukaku, a sandstorm to be exact, and Naruto was blown back into a tree, his left arm breaking on impact. Sliding down the tree, Naruto covers his eyes with his only movable arm, sand covering him from head to toe, and no matter how much he tried to move, his body remained immobile.

'_Shit, this really sucks ass,'_

Flaring his yoki, the sand scatters away from him, making him mobile once more. Standing, he stares at the raging sandstorm in fascination and growing dread, feeling that this situation was too familiar.

'_He's really doing that,'_

Eyes narrowing, he stares at the human size figure standing in the dying sandstorm. Moments passed, and when the storm finally cleared, Naruto saw Gaara or what he thought was Gaara standing in the sand, his eyes were no longer sky blue, but of that of Shukaku's. His reddish-brown hair, was now a sand color, he had blue markings similar to the designs on Shukaku on his face, and his gourd was nowhere in sight.

Gaara's eyes lock onto Naruto's, and when he speaks, his voice is calm, but chilling, a chilling so cold, it sent a shiver through Naruto's spine.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you threaten my existence, to ensure it, I'm going to kill you,"

* * *

**After a year and some days, I finally update, I bet a lot of you were cursing me for taking so long right? Anyhow, I'm back, and I just want to say, I'm not sure when the next update will be, but it will be a lot sooner than a year.**


	3. Notice

After much thought, I've decided to scrap all my stories and work on a new set, things I've been working on for quite awhile now. I know some of you may not like it, hell, I'm pissed when the stories I'm reading is suddenly taken down for some reason.

However, there are some stories, and as in some, I mean two stories that will be remade, redone, and overall better….but will still be taken down.

_**The Guardians – Multi Cross**_

_**A New Life – Naruto and One Piece**_

I can't say much for the rest, because I really lost all interest in them, which is sad, because I did like them, but the way I had things going…in my view, they weren't going to work.

So, what can I say other than, uh, sorry if your upset, but this is how it is.

On other news, the stories I will be writing will all be connected one way or another, until I can somehow join them. In a way, it'll be similar to my Demon Lord Series, except I won't drop it……………hopefully.

Also,

_**Ayumi no Kaitou**_ which will be renamed _**Ayumi the Phantom Thief**_ to make things easier for me, will also be rewritten, and will be one of the many stories connected to my new set. In fact, _**The Guardians**_ will have a connection to these stories, which will connect to my next big project, _**The Celestials**_, but that isn't until later, much, much later.

But I guess I shouldn't have mentioned that…oh well…who cares….just know the stories will be up until Monday.


End file.
